Ideas for the Team battle
Links House Plan Water fight Burning area Trash heap Water Area Talk Slayingthehalcyon We needs to talk about the event we want to do! 5:02 Windsword7 riiiiiiiiiiiiight! 5:02 Slayingthehalcyon What kind of event do we want to do? 5:03 Windsword7 let's see something cool and unique... 5:03 Slayingthehalcyon hmmm >.< 5:04 Windsword7 maybe something that involves fighting... but with a unique twist... 5:04 Slayingthehalcyon Hows about like a character relationship fight, where user's char's signifgant others are on the line? 5:05 Windsword7 wait wait i got it a tournament where people enter in pairs they don't have to necesarrily be dating or whatever 5:05 Slayingthehalcyon but only one can fight at a time and if you fail a competition then what happens? >.< 5:05 Windsword7 i don't see why we can't do 2v2 5:06 Slayingthehalcyon We can't kill chars though... #i don't think 5:06 Windsword7 no we won't so what happens is these "couples" will compete in a fighting tournament if your team loses you are just out BUT 5:06 Slayingthehalcyon Hmmmm. or we could do like a redeeming round 5:06 Windsword7 okay at times in the tournament 5:06 Slayingthehalcyon like after we get four teams that are out 5:06 Windsword7 the couples will be flippeda round 5:07 Slayingthehalcyon yeah and then the 4 teams that got out, have to be swapped around, and then they fight in 2v2 and whoever wins the first round in that, is going back into the game 5:07 Windsword7 okay that sounds cool 5:08 Slayingthehalcyon but if both winning teams decide that they want to fight against eachother, then the losing team is knocked out of the game and only one team is redeemed 5:08 Windsword7 wait what? i'm confused now 5:08 Slayingthehalcyon so team one vs. team 2 5:08 Windsword7 okay 5:08 Slayingthehalcyon team 3 vs. team 4 5:08 Windsword7 right 5:08 Slayingthehalcyon 1-4 got kicked out of game they lost 5:08 Windsword7 okay 5:08 Slayingthehalcyon so 1-4 are in redeeming round say team 1 wins and so does team 3 5:09 Windsword7 ok 5:09 Slayingthehalcyon teams 1 and 3 have the option to either go back into the game or they can fight and if they fight the losing team is kicked out of the game and only the winning team of that fight gets back into the game 5:10 Windsword7 but that like eliminates everyone in the competition in like one round 5:10 Slayingthehalcyon ??? 5:11 Windsword7 alright so 1-3 win their fights vs. 2 and 4 and they decide to fight and eliminate 2 and 4 what happens when they fight each other? 5:12 Slayingthehalcyon if team 1 wins then team 1 is back in with the other game people and team 3 is eliminated 5:13 Windsword7 see i feel like this system eliminates way too many teams each round 5:13 Slayingthehalcyon Hmm maybe. OH We could have it set up so that the indivdiuals have to redeem themselves that leaves us with half of the people that were set up to lose going back into the game and you only have to win 2 fights to be redeemed 5:14 Windsword7 oooh here's a similar idea 5:15 Slayingthehalcyon kk 5:15 Windsword7 so for the rubric for judging and shizz 5:15 Slayingthehalcyon yeah 5:15 Windsword7 there are team scores and individual scores 5:15 Slayingthehalcyon I like. that would mean we could have two different kinds of awards at the end 5:15 Windsword7 yeah 5:16 Slayingthehalcyon what kind of award would we give to the team winners? 5:16 Windsword7 maybe some redeeming mixups could be made based on individual scores 5:16 Slayingthehalcyon Yeah I think that individual scores should only be based on redeeming scores like how well you do in the redeeming thing if you get there 5:16 Windsword7 okay like a clutch score so to speak 5:17 Slayingthehalcyon which we have to have all of the char's get there at least once. >.< clutch score? 5:17 Windsword7 like responding to adversity 5:17 Slayingthehalcyon Ah. 5:17 Windsword7 by surviving the redeeming round 5:17 Slayingthehalcyon So how would we score the stuff inside of the scoring like what would we score on? Speech? technique 5:17 Windsword7 i mean we can use the standard rubric stuff but also 5:18 Slayingthehalcyon Standard rubric stuff? 5:18 Windsword7 add some stuff about team cohesion so to speak 5:18 Slayingthehalcyon OH and team work skill stuff Yeah 5:18 Windsword7 oooh okay i have an idea for the individual stuff for the redemption round 5:18 Slayingthehalcyon Hit me with it! XD 5:19 Windsword7 so for the two teams that lose the four individuals all fight each other at the SAME time and the top two scorers survive 5:19 Slayingthehalcyon F*cking sweet 5:19 Windsword7 and become a team 5:19 Slayingthehalcyon that would be ridiculously awesome 5:19 Windsword7 right? :D 5:19 Slayingthehalcyon and ganging up on others is highly unwelcome ? or would that be condoned? 5:20 Windsword7 i mean you can do it but perhaps they lose points on that judgement rubric depending on how well they strategize it 5:20 Slayingthehalcyon Yeah. so like in the indivdual events it would be like, almost like a normal fight rubric except with the added responded well to 3 different attackers, and stuff like that 5:21 Windsword7 well... more like if a person executes a gang up you can give them more creativity points if it's executed well or take away from fairness if it's not